Sheut (OE)
Sheut is a character in Oblivion's Embrace, a prisoner of the Pit, played by Munkiman. Much of Sheut's past history and personality is unknown, as he appears to be mute, and he doesn't bother with sign language or telepathy. How he came to be a Condemned prisoner of the Pit is unknown, but he first appeared approximately nine years before Oblivion's Embrace, a year after the Grey Midnight. He was never seen being hauled in by the guards, but simply showed up in an empty cell, sitting in the corner. Attempts to talk to him, hurt him, or bathe him have all been fruitless, and it was assumed that he was in a coma for some reason (although some of the more paranoid prisoners have theorized that he is a spy for the guards). He never moved from that spot, and only moved at all at midnight, when he would lift his hand and fire a concentrated beam of shadow energy to scorch his name into the wall, without looking. It appears to be a way of counting the days he has been imprisoned, and it is also the way the rest of the Condemned learned what to call him: Sheut. Recently, Sheut left his cell for the very first time in nine years, sitting down to join two fellow prisoners plotting an escape. He sat there and drew a "#" symbol in the ground, symbolizing the superior numbers of the Condemned compared to the guards, but otherwise was silent and unresponsive, as usual. A short while later, Sheut was chosen to participate in the Stelt Tournament. At first all odds were stacked heavily against him in betting, since nobody had ever seen him fight and he looked so slow and frail. So Sheut surprised everyone when he displayed near-superhuman speed and agility against his opponent, a member of Hydraxon's species named Hammer, as well as a strategic use of his Cyclone power to create a dust storm. The battle ended in a tie after Sheut succeeded in taking out Hammer and then succumbed to injuries. Sheut awoke in the infirmary and left, watched the battle with Triglax for awhile before he became aware of the other Condemned escaping. He joined Xydaiac's fleet, sitting in the back of the boat and shooting nearby seabirds with shadow blasts. When Keira and her Condemned returning from the Maw, who were working with the Council of Twilight at the time. The two groups of prisoners were successfully reunited, and escaped to the coast of Zakaz, teleported by Keira's GNS shards. Keira was exhausted by the effort of teleporting the entire fleet, and Lahar took advantage of the situation by trying to "put the moves on her". A small argument/fight started, with Tor, Psykes and Carcharak all getting involved. Keira got pissed at them and beat them all up, then escaped to the crow's nest, where Sheut was conveniently lurking (whether he orchestrated that or not will never be known). Seeing her anger and frustration, Sheut overcame his inhibitions and acted on the feelings he had for her, embracing her in a hug and, speaking for the first time, explaining his love for her. Personality Almost nothing is known of what goes on in Sheut's mind, since he never speaks and rarely attempts to communicate in any way. His single eye, the only visible facial feature, never displays any emotion or even blinks. He seems to be indifferent to everything. The only emotion Sheut had appeared to have demonstrated is extreme patience. The best example of this is, well, he sat still in the same spot for nine years. This shows in battle, too, as he usually waits for his opponent to make the first move, only attacking (or indeed moving at all) in retaliation. After he revealed his feelings for Keira, he has opened up a little more. He has proved he can speak, but simply chooses not to (when he does he has poor grammar and often speaks slowly and uses small words, due to being unused to speech). He sits still all the time because he has a great appreciation for his surroundings and life in general (except birds), and enjoys simply watching things happen. However, one person has encouraged him to take action. After watching his fellow Condemned passively for nine years, Sheut fell in love with Keira, but has been afraid to admit it until recently, embracing Keira lovingly after she was angered by the other Condemned's treatment of her. She is the only person he will speak to. It has been hinted in the narrative that Sheut is waiting for something. Appearance Sheut is tall and thin - the word "emaciated" comes to mind, as what is visible of his body is thin, dry and dusty, and colored an unhealthy-looking grey. Not much of that can be seen, though, since Sheut wears bandages all over his body, greyish-green, frayed and apparently ancient. These bandages are wrapped thickly around his chest, lower limbs, and knees, and his head. The bandages cover his face completely, save for one eye, which is wide, green and incredibly bright. The bandages give him rather bizarre proportions, but he seems to be a Toa underneath. He is often covered in dust, grime and mold, and smells like it. The lower half of his face beneath the bandages has been revealed to be thin and haggard, only half-covered by a broken mask. He has a strong chin and is missing several teeth. Powers & Abilities Sheut's primary power is the element of Shadow. He can create, absorb and manipulate darkness, as well as produce dark energy offensively, as beams, blasts or even simple energy constructs. It is assumed that this power is weak against light-based attacks, though this has not been tested. Apparently lacking a Kanohi mask, Sheut has a different secondary power: Cyclone. He can create powerful whirlwinds out of nowhere, like a Cyclone Rahkshi. He cannot, however, control these cyclones once he has made them, though he can cancel them if he wishes to. Sheut had displayed amazing agility. Complex acrobatics are nothing to him, he is capable of dodging most attacks and jumping high into the air. This is matched by his speed - he can run as fast as a cheetah, and his reflexes are quick enough to catch a knife in midair without flinching. Sheut appears to have rather high endurance as well, or else some resistance to pain, as he can be battered a good deal without noticeable weakness. The bandages he wears may be responsible, at least in part, since they are as tough as steel, despite being lightweight. For this reason, the bandages make good weapons as well as armor. Sheut regenerates tissue at one-half the rate of a normal Toa. He does have blood, which seems to be darker than normal blood but still required for life. He has all the usual bodily functions of a Toa, but does not seem to need food, water, sleep or air. Category:Oblivion's Embrace